


【芝诺光】两粒尘埃

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 约稿放出！光呆有名字请注意！涉及窒息play，怀孕以及乳胶 生子暗示 失明 双腿残疾等等过激簧文
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 20





	【芝诺光】两粒尘埃

**Author's Note:**

> 在时间与轮回的星海里他们只是微不足道尘埃。

只要压住你的男人稍微用力收紧手指，就能欣赏到你这个曾经海德林最强的女战士——因为被掐住脖子吐出舌头、咳嗽不止，然后浑身抖如筛糠的狼狈样子。  
你把手腕上的铁链拽的哗啦乱响。因为不能呼吸，对方用鼓胀的龟头疯狂摩擦你私处的嫩肉，然后强硬地进入了你，你也只是短暂的哀鸣几声。  
监禁你的主犯似乎对这种残酷的消遣乐此不疲，热衷于从你嘴里制造更多痛苦的哀叫。在装模作样抚摸你脸颊的鳞片后，施暴者像是玩弄你那样直接一步到位用拇指把气管摁实。  
好难受……！  
“哈啊……咳、咳啊！不要……呃——”  
你因为缺氧头晕眼花，鼓膜处震动出了轰雷似的耳鸣声。  
那肯定是幻觉，你模糊的视野里那金发碧眼的加雷马人双腿跪在你身体两边，通红的性器翻搅进你的私处，然后男人则云淡风轻的微笑着。  
你的垂死挣仿佛扎是他故意给这次的强奸加进去的性爱佐料，而前皇子的表现淡定像是去自家皇宫的花园里钓了一条离水上岸扑腾的鱼。  
不……  
“不、咳……求你……好痛！芝诺斯……”  
你一边语无伦次的求饶，一边毫无逻辑地妄想着如果你的腿还能动，或许还有机会一脚给这个男人踹下去——你的反应显然极大的取悦了快要把你活活掐死的凶手，刚刚侵犯进你身体的肉棒再度膨胀，你被过于粗大的性器插得直翻白眼。  
你的肺里一点氧气都不剩。你失去了对身体完好部分的控制权，绝望的眼泪和口水稀里哗啦流到对方虎口上，甚至还有大量脏兮兮的淫液黏在性器相接的地方。埋在你身体里的阴茎结束了短暂的中场休息，继续向脆弱的宫口疯狂冲刺，把好不容易不再疼痛的穴口重新扯开捅烂。  
……  
也许是因为大脑被截断了供氧，也许是因为你不愿意面对现实……你的意识开始神游天外。  
终于，芝诺斯把手松开了点，转而揉捏你的胸肉。他给你喘上一口气，让你能把话说利索了，好多活个几分钟。你仰面朝天，昏黄的灯光落在眼底是一团黑漆漆的迷雾，雾中你只能看见加雷马人璀璨的金发，满足的汗珠滴在你乳头上。你咳嗽得更厉害，好像要把肺从喉咙里呕出来。  
肉棒的凌虐没有停止，依然在蛮横开拓你身为敖龙族紧致的阴道，甚至贯穿了你的宫颈——因为种族不匹配的尺寸强行破开的感觉实在是让你的下体痛得发麻，你实在不能装作什么都没发生。  
“芝诺斯，你的……出去……”  
你羞于把鸡巴这两个字说出口退出去。  
先稳住这个喜怒无常的恶棍。你强忍住了往芝诺斯空有其表的脸蛋上啐一口的冲动——自己的命还拿捏在人手上。  
你再一次尝试集中以太也无法吟唱黑魔法的咒文。结果依然是失败了——秽浊的火焰没有凭空出现，面对暴行你和毫无反抗之力的普通女孩并无两样。  
“你不喜欢这样吗？你会习惯的。”  
说着，芝诺斯耸着腰狠厉冲撞着你，你呻吟着。  
“我唯一的同类……我绝对不会放任无聊的武器和争斗打扰你我。我只不过是在收取保护你的报酬……”  
说着，那根粗壮的肉棒又捣弄了几下你的宫口，几乎把你的肉搅成一团。  
什么……？  
加雷马人平静的蓝色瞳仁下面掩藏着非常、非常兴奋的阴影。  
“直到你恢复之前，请你乖乖留在我身边做一个婊子。哪怕不能战斗，你起码能伺候我的鸡巴，看在你美味的奶子份上——”  
原来加雷马皇族还会满嘴脏话。你惊呆了。他色情的摩挲你的乳肉，甚至揪起了你暴露在冷空气里挺立的奶头。  
“我也不是不能忍受你现在的弱小无能。”  
你差点没被恶心吐。自从芝诺斯夺回肉体，这个狂妄的人造超越者就越来越肆无忌惮。  
他把你的肉体当成持久的性交易——  
“芝诺斯，你这个懦夫！！除了用你的鸡巴强奸别人你还会干什么？！那个炸弹截断了我身上的以太……战场上到底发生了什么，这里是哪儿？你对我做了什么——我的腿为什么不能动？！”  
你对他吼着，对于你抛出的问题他理所当然的没有回答你，就像当初在空中花园里那样揶揄你迟来的怒火。  
“哈。乌兰。”  
芝诺斯突然一改刚刚狠厉的德行，郑重其事的称呼你的名字。  
“可怜的蛮族英雄。你还当作自己是光之战士么？你应该更关心自己，况且……”  
你突然被这家伙提醒了。你确实刚刚从昏迷里苏醒不久，没搞清楚外面天空血红的卫月是什么情况。  
“你肯定不想知道海德林是末日是什么样子的。”  
就在几分钟之前——你在垫着褥子的床铺上缓缓苏醒，肚子饿得绞痛。房间里弥漫着潮湿的湿气，这股扭曲的气味钻进你的鼻孔，但你的手被镣铐拴在床头，让你并不能捂住鼻子。紧接着，在恢复意识的几秒内就发现自己腿不听使唤。你发现自己一向明利的眼睛也似乎病变，视线之内的高大人影都模糊得看不清楚。  
然后……  
似乎还嫌你不够惊讶。芝诺斯低声嗤笑着，用傲慢的口吻补充道：  
“你的力量在衰退。现在，我可以轻而易举扭断你的颈椎。只要你想办法讨好我，我会保护你，想办法让你的身体恢复正常——我什么都会为你做，我的【挚友】。”  
他低下头吻你。你厌恶的侧开脸。  
刚刚也是这个样子。你模糊不清的眼睛直到芝诺斯突然发难然后凑过来一把抓住你的脖颈子，才分辨出来这是哪位——你不知道自己昏迷了多久，不知道和你一同在场战斗的同伴下落如何，不过一醒过来见到的第一个就是疯疯癫癫的芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯皇子本尊，想必境界战线的情况肯定很糟糕……  
这个“糟糕”里理所当然的包被顶着床板操干到发昏。  
“就算你威胁我，你也别想逼我承认你和我是什么狗屁朋友。这辈子都不可能。滚——”  
他沉默了一小会儿，随后就像突然发疯的精神病人一样满脸通红，再次扼住你的喉咙。  
“呃……呜……！！”  
你才察觉原来刚刚的凌辱真的只是情趣游戏而已。你彻底不能呼吸，只能张大嘴巴呼出一点滚烫的废气；你迅速从单纯的视物模糊变成了眼前一团黑什么也看不见，你脖子的骨头被毫不留情的捏到嘎吱作响。  
“呃……啊！咳……不……呃……”  
铁链被你的胳膊拽到绷直成一条线，求生本能让你想扒开芝诺斯的手，可是他和你的体重身高差距太大，他死死压住了你，而你的手本来就被男人捆着。更何况你的腿瘫痪了，完全还不听使唤。很快，你的嗓子里发出了咕噜咕噜的气音，口水一路流到锁骨，在短短几十秒内你的脑袋就像被人用斧头敲开击碎一样痛。  
“咕呜……”  
你的小腹一抽一抽，自己的肚皮被芝诺斯怪物尺寸的龟头顶起一个小小的鼓包。  
——你不敢保证自己被黑玫瑰当面轰炸过的身体还保有超越之力。  
真的会死……  
可恶……  
“既然不想做我的朋友。那么，我也可以把你教育成一个优秀的妻子，哪怕是把你……”  
他撂了句狠话，不过你大脑机能几乎停摆，你像关在箱子里一样听不真切。  
皇太子生来就冷酷易怒。很快，你感到身体深处有一股接着一股微凉的液体冲刷过肉壁——芝诺斯在你缺氧的胡乱抽搐里高潮了，精液完全射满了你的子宫。失踪的光之战士很快就要死而复生的仇人的手中窒息身亡，横尸在这个不为人知的、狭小的地下室里。  
“乌兰。我对你……”  
你听不清楚了。你陷入了深沉的昏迷里。

———————————————  
海德林的末路是什么样的？  
以太干涸、大地枯竭、幸存者们为了生存流血。这些其实都在你的预料之内。  
在过去，你也对这个世界的未来做过最糟糕的预想。联军内部的明争暗斗、加雷马帝国的新式武器、神出鬼没的芝诺斯，和附身他的无影……每个都很危险。如果真的情况有那么紧急，你一定会首当其冲以光之战士的身份——像以往那样充当同伴和弱者的护盾，保护无辜的人民。

但是你的预想里绝对不包括自己现在的悲惨处境。  
自从被关进这个逼仄的囚室里，第一天那样的噩梦强暴几乎成了日常。你的腿大概因为以太阻滞彻底废掉了，他不帮忙把你抱下来，你大概就会被玩具干死在这个木马上面。  
在昏黑的地下室里——哦，并不是芝诺斯不给你开灯。实际上，你已经瞎了。因为黑玫瑰的关系，你双目失明其实有一段时间了，自然没法辨别时辰。你只能依靠自己什么时候感到饿来判断芝诺斯大概什么时候回来。  
就像已经失去理智的男人承诺的那样，他会猎杀在这个避难所周围游荡的魔物，也会处理这里觊觎以太浓度的雇佣兵。  
你实在不敢问他，盔甲上没擦干净的血有没有芝诺斯自己的。  
现在整块大陆上大概只有这里还有可以正常运转的以太地脉，那是由芝诺斯的人造超越之力维持运转的——显而易见，这对他的战斗力造成了不小的影响。  
然而，他会提供给你干净无污染的水源和不必担心中毒的食物，他还会带着自己满腔蓬勃的性欲和无止境的侮辱来光顾你的阴道，就像现在这样。  
你简直就像个拿性交换活命的婊子，或者玩具——玩具只有主人需要的时候才会开机，然后被使用。  
在他单方面的折磨结束后，他会给你喂食。男人不知道在哪里学会了烹饪食物，他会耐心的、温柔的，一勺子一勺子的喂给你热乎的饭菜，食材除了珍贵的米饭、面包之外还会有各种你尝不出来的蔬菜浆果，甚至芝诺斯会把难以下咽、硬的像铁块的风干肉嚼碎，用接吻的方式混着口水给你送下嘴。  
是的。假如忽略芝诺斯对你造成的身体伤害，他对你的照顾几乎是无微不至，甚至有点温柔过头，细心到你背后发毛。虽然你看不见，也走不出这个避难所，但是现在外面的世界已经乱成了什么难以置信的模样，从经常能听到的巨大爆炸声你还是可以窥探一二。  
好吧，起码没挨过饿。芝诺斯偶尔还会大发善心，告诉你一些外界的消息。  
……虽然不知是真是假。男人告诉你艾欧泽亚各国已经不复存在，分裂成了为了生存自相残杀的部落。多玛这种小地方也没有幸免于难，几乎被相邻的强国吃干抹净。加雷马的情况更加糟糕……芝诺斯在聊这些的时候一般都在准备晚餐。前皇子已经被迫学会了做饭——平心而论，哪怕是混着对方的口水吃起来味道也不错，你当然猜得出来曾经的第一强国落魄什么样了。  
但是你无力帮忙。你自己也是个残废，需要被人照看。  
虽然元素停滞似乎对于天生不敏感以太的加雷马人来说算不上致命打击，但是不能再燃烧的青磷水和停摆的机甲，几乎是把加雷马族这个罪魁祸首钉成了个无力反抗的靶子。  
“那些都不关我事。我的目标从始至终只有一个，就是恢复你的实力，好与我再战。”  
虽然你怀疑他自己都不会相信这套说辞。你是从日复一日的肢体威胁——比如越来越频繁的扼住你的脖子里品味到的。  
在这个绝望的世界里，更不幸的事情还有的是。  
比如，你怀孕了。  
——不仅怀孕了，还凄惨地被芝诺斯拴在地下室的木马上。理由是不够听话，或许单纯是杀红了眼的芝诺斯心情不好。你的阴道已经被粗大可怕的木头刑具折磨到没有知觉，你只能用【好歹不再疼了】这种自欺欺人的想法自我安慰。  
为什么会变成这样……  
地板上有一滩你的尿液和精液混成的污渍。你无助的沉默着，反正现在尖叫也没有第三者听得到。你衣不蔽体，汗水从乳沟流到肚脐，项圈的铁链从天花板上吊下来，勒着你的脖子，让你一旦低头就会难以呼吸。  
好涨……  
除了下体，还有乳房。你的胸部一定很鼓，你都能闻到那股奶腥味。乳肉里满满都是为了生育本能分泌的奶汁。

你怀疑自己习惯了被虐待的酸胀感，居然还有闲心想这个世界的未来会怎么样。  
为了遮盖不好的气味，芝诺斯在地下室里摆了很多清新剂，夸张的气味熏的你鼻头发涨。八成都是从皇宫里搬来的存货。你猜测自己可能身处北洲腹地，或者干脆就在加雷马旧皇宫的地下，因为芝诺斯总是会带来源源不断的珍贵物资，比如布匹或者香料。这座囚室里密密麻麻的排水管道依然可以正常使用，不得不感叹于尚未覆灭之前加雷马的科技水平。  
就算是在末世里，芝诺斯仍旧是俾睨众生的强者。  
如果不依靠他，你能在这个混乱的末世里生存哪怕几个小时吗？  
……项圈，勒得好紧。你吞了口唾沫，突然之间觉得一切都没有什么意义了。  
何必为了莫须有的……什么贞操，什么英雄的气节，什么敌对不敌对的，或者正义一类的，虚无缥缈的东西……。  
或许就这样也不错。和精神不太稳定的控制狂服软，接受他每天的上床操干，这样自己还好过点。揣着一个发育中的婴儿、肚皮沉甸甸的感觉太难过，每天都被干到腹部摇晃、难熬又难忍。同样都是奸淫……  
你宁愿芝诺斯温柔一点。  
“晚上好，我的朋友。”  
熟悉的声音瞬间把你拉回惨淡的现实。果然——尽管十分丢脸，但是听到芝诺斯轻松的问好后，你被调教驯化过的下体就源源不断冒出了新的淫水，肩膀和被吊缚起来的胳膊遏制不住得发着抖。  
只要听到他说话，就会浑身发热。  
“你有在认真的思念我吧，乌兰……”  
他的手摸过来了。粗糙手指放在你的脸颊上，因为握刀生着老茧；他像热恋的情人一样温柔的抚摸你的鳞片。你竭尽全力控制自己丢人的下意识反应，试图显得让拴在木马上尿了一地的自己不那么弱势。  
恨他，又不得不摇尾乞怜。你恨芝诺斯剥夺了你的自由，恨他每天的拥抱，恨自己肚子里的小东西，恨他粗暴的性爱。  
又失败了。  
男人的手臂似乎圈住了你的腰。他解开了那些链条让你酸软的胳膊放下来，哪怕双手重获自由你也没有出手袭击芝诺斯的胆子——这个男人身上还有挥之不去的血腥味。你蜷缩在芝诺斯的怀抱中，后背贴到绸缎的触感，你似乎被抱到了床上去。   
你最害怕的……每天的“日常”又要再一次发生。你感到脚踝被芝诺斯握住，然后他顺势弯折你的膝盖，你被操透了的私处再一次暴露在空气中，男人粗重的喘息声落在你耳朵里像是迟来的嘲笑。  
很遗憾，因为几近失明的缘故，你连芝诺斯英俊的外貌都好久没看到了。那可是这个疯子浑身上下最大的优点，那张五官柔和，美丽如神明的脸——起码能消除一丝你对他加雷马大鸡巴的恐惧。这个人内里虽然是个偏执而残暴的怪物，万幸的是，触碰他矫健有力的肌肉不会被惩罚。他拆掉了你身上所有束具，甚至拿下了眼罩，你禁闭眼皮被他用舌头舔湿。  
他的心情一定非常好。芝诺斯紧紧贴着你的肩膀，细密的发丝骚弄你的脖颈。你靠着他的头发，不自在的恐惧感挥之不去。  
“我有一个好消息。我的挚友——不，我的爱人……”  
他在你的嘴唇上印下一个湿漉漉的吻。这有点不太像是芝诺斯的风格。  
“我找到了能让你身体恢复的方法……”  
一边说着，他一边拍响了下你高高隆起的孕肚。身高超过三星尺的男人恶劣的像几岁的小孩子。  
“你的同伴们里几个没死的。我今天找到了他们的据点。他们在研究如何穿越时间挽救过去的遗憾——”  
你被他扶起来，他用几个靠枕垫起你酸软沉重的后背，托着你的孕肚让你撅起腰。这个只靠软绵绵的枕头就悬空的姿势非常不好受。  
芝诺斯则双腿跪在两边，跨坐在你身上。  
这是他最常用的姿势，他喜欢和你面对面，用体重压倒你。尽管看不见，但你依然可以听到衣料摩擦的声音，还有拉链声刺啦响起的动静。  
很快，肉棒的腥臭味钻进鼻孔，于是你顺从的张大嘴，把芝诺斯硕大的肉棒含进去。芝诺斯钳着你的下巴，让你就算因为窒息而反胃也没办法把他的性器吐出来。  
你抵触他，你厌恶他。你没有放弃抵抗芝诺斯对你的蹂躏，但是收效甚微，他总能用最难熬的疼痛和难以置信快感反复驯养你。  
还有你无法拒绝的性爱。  
毕竟，你已经没机会再次行走，眼前除了虚无什么都无法感知。自己和人彘或者家具差别在哪里……？如果再没有鸡巴操你的快感，你会感觉自己已经是一具尸体，就像死了一样。  
“等等……你的奶水流出来了。”  
芝诺斯出言侮辱之后一反常态退出了你的口腔。他的手揉着你柔软又沉重的乳房，努力让它用奶沟夹住坚硬的阴茎。因为怀孕而膨胀的乳晕总是滴答奶珠，和阴茎的气味混在一起又甜又腥。你没有别的办法，只好小声呜咽着用舌头去舔奶肉里冒出的龟头。  
“那是个好办法。乌兰。你不想在地下室里发霉了对吧？”  
男人轻柔摩挲你的腹部。那里因为受孕隆成一个丑陋球，可芝诺斯却着迷不已，几乎是爱不释手的抚摸。  
不知道为什么，最近芝诺斯非常喜欢玩弄你的乳头和肚皮。前一段时间他执着于把脏污的精液悉数射在你脸上，带来湿淋淋的触感。这样直接用肥厚的龟头和马眼对准你的脸更方便，也更有侮辱的意味。  
“在无数个时空里会有无数的我。回到过去、重新冒险，你的身体和灵魂会再度完好，再一次变得强大、迷人，又美丽。我相信无论哪个平行世界的芝诺斯·加尔乌斯都视你为挚友，那么重来一次，只要解决问题的源头，就不会再有无聊的兵器伤害你——”  
他恋恋不舍得疯狂冲刺。舌头摩擦肉茎分泌的淫液把你呛的快要咳嗽出来，你强忍着干呕的冲动。而男人依然在自顾自的宣泄着什么……  
也许是怪物的感情吧。你无奈的想。  
“只不过，如此珍贵的、我唯一的同类只有你一个……”  
“直到离别来临时，我会在废墟上等待你回家对我复仇。那一定会是一场精妙绝伦的决战……我的挚爱。”  
芝诺斯兴奋得又射到了你脸上。你整张脸连带着思维都变得黏糊糊的。

————————————————————————

“咳咳！！！！”  
日照当空。你被第一世界刺眼的正午阳光晒了个熟透。藤蔓公馆的绿植落了一层薄薄的灰，你一蹬腿从沙发上跳起来去桌台倒了杯紫胡萝卜汁，依然对刚刚清晰的梦心有余悸。  
天啊，真恐怖……  
大概是最近休息不够。你对讨伐食罪灵的工作几乎疲于应付，战斗压的你喘不过气，一个午睡小憩都能惊得你心脏乱跳。你的底裤湿了一片——手里的三明治都不香了。  
门外响起了咚咚得敲门声，你拿脚指头想都知道那十有八九是故弄玄虚的古拉哈水晶公。  
“乌兰！你怎么了？”  
这家伙是二十四小时全天蹲等一个光之战士吗？  
你清了清嗓子，对门外喊：  
“我没事！方便去拿一下我的法杖吗，放在行李里了！”  
你要在下午再次开始讨伐工作之前换上干净的内裤和长袍，再努力把这个漫长的春梦忘掉。  
“对了，我儿子去哪儿玩了？拜托你帮忙再当一次保姆吧，谢谢你啦水晶公！”  
啊啊，真够糟糕的。带着一个爸爸不知道是谁的孩子拯救世界什么的……  
好麻烦啊。


End file.
